kingdomhearts3ddreamdropdistancefandomcom-20200215-history
Timeless River
Timeless River is a world from the past in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Entered through a door in the Hall of the Cornerstone at Disney Castle, Timeless River is an area back in time to when the world was still monochrome and the Castle had not been built. It is largely based on the 1928 short Steamboat Willie, as well as many other classic Disney shorts and many works of Osamu Tezuka. Sound is used in this world, reminiscent of the original short film. Pete comes to the Timeless River as part of a wish to return to simpler days, which Maleficent takes advantage of and works into her plans. Heartless invade the sacred land and capture the Cornerstone of Light. This is because the Disney Castle of the future wouldn't have any way to protect itself leaving it vulnerable to the Heartless. The Heartless found in the Timeless River are surrealistic and bizarre. Many of them are toy-like. Instances include the Hot Rod, which is a cartoonish car, and the Aeroplane, which is a toy airplane. Sora and his friends encountered the Mickey Mouse of the past several times, along with the good (but equally rude) Pete of the past. The boss of the Timeless River is the bad Pete from the future, with the Pete from the past helping Sora in the battle. During the original visit to the Timeless River, the world's battle level is 19. Later on, the battle level becomes 34, although no new story content is added. Although there is no specific ruler of this world, Pete seems to have the most authority. Settings and Areas Sora and his party enter the Timeless River on Cornerstone Hill, where they find the Cornerstone of Light unprotected but still safe. Signs around the area announce the impending construction of Disney Castle, and Clara Cluck, Clarabelle Cow, and Horace Horsecollar are around to chat with, as is a Moogle shop. Heading to the right leads to the Pier, where the party meets up with young Pete for the first time and beats him into a pulp. Continuing on the other path will take the party to the Waterway, site of the battle with modern Pete for the Steamboat Willie, and the Wharf, where young Pete and Sora's group begin the final boss battle with Pete to finish Timeless River. Also of note on Cornerstone Hill are four Windows to the Past that eventually open as the story progresses; each of these leads to a new area based on a classic Disney short film, and many Osamu Tezuka works. From left to right, the windows are: *The Building Site, a construction site with a rickety platform and based on the 1933 short Building a Building. *'Lilliput', a tiny town with a big cannon that can be activated by jumping on it. It is from the 1934 short Gulliver Mickey. *The Scene of the Fire, a big building with fierce flames that was inspired by the 1930 short The Fire Fighters and the 1935 short Mickey's Fire Brigade. *'Mickey's House', which shows the inside of Mickey's House, decorated for Christmas, from the 1931 short Mickey's Orphans. *'Astro's Home', which shows inside of Astro's home, from the manga and anime Astro Boy. *The Castle, a castle inside and based on the 1953 manga, and 1967 anime Princess Knight. *The Forest Fire, a forest with fierce flames and three animals, a rabbit, a duck, and a horse, that was inspired by the manga and anime ''The Amazing 3. Character designs File:Sora TR KHII.png|Sora in his Retro Form.